User talk:Netherith
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Netherith! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gotham City page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Roygbiv666 (Talk) 10:55, September 24, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Page Templates Hey, I've noticed on some of your edits you've had questions about our templates. Is there anything I can help with? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Location Infobox Templates result in the table taking up over half the page, unlike the character infobox temps. Also having templates throughout the pages kind of limits the kinds of info you can put in there. Netherith 04:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Images You don't have to white out the text bubbles. It looks considerably less confusing to have a snippet of speech, rather than no speech at all. (Provided it's the original English text, of course. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Images, part II Please use the Image template to properly source and credit the images you upload. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Images I see you're using the image template now, but you're still not there. First off, the names. "GarbettCass.jpg" is not a good image name. Try "Batgirl Cassandra Cain 00XX.jpg" (where the XX is a number, we're at 0050 at the moment). Also, you have to specify ImageType: in most cases, this is "Character". Except for "Dark Tomorrow Cass.jpg" which is either a promotional image or a video game screenshot, not a Comic Single Panel. This is also not New Earth Cassandra, but Cassandra Cain (Dark Tomorrow). You also forget to add the issue from which the comic came. This can be done under "Issue", by filling out the issue's full page name, or if it's volume 1, just the #number. Artists need to be credited too. If it's an interior panel, there's no need for cover artist; likewise, if it's a textless cover, there's no need for other artists. I'm going to ask you to check all your uploads and fill out the templates correctly. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other administrators. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) And once again, Images Now you've been warned three times about your images, furthermore it's been a month since your last warning and you're still not including a template, sourcing anything, naming incorrectly and ignoring file sizes. If you reach out to any of the regular users or admins you'll see that it's impossibly easy to enter the template and much more worth while in the long run for the database. Try following the instructions laid out for you or we'll have to ask you to do otherwise. :Midoki24 15:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm more interested in adding content than following your overly complex templates. Some of which seem to be malfunctioning by the way. 07:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :What's wrong with them? And you haven't added content, you've just added images. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually I've added a few bits and pieces over the years, mainly Australian Locations and Cassandra Cain, and considering your wikia is devoted to a media that is constructed by images you may want to reconsider your stance on them being "not content". And as for the malfunctioning templates you will find that, if you go through a character list, say Cassandra Cain, and scroll to the comic series lists you will find some of the "launch year-end year" dates are incorrect. Due their complex relience of templates within templates within templates it has proven difficult to correct it. 07:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Content in this case is text. Or appearances on an issue. And the notproperly working of one template is not an excuse to fill out another one (that does work) incorrectly. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Who said it was an excuse? I just have more useful things to do than spend three hours looking for the birthdate of the artist's cousin who drew the concept for an image. Netherith 07:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::It takes less than a minute. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::You've obviously never done an "image dump" before. Having to create and fill out a new template for each image takes more than a minute and can become quite an annoyance. Netherith 08:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've done multiple image dumps. It still does not take much time. :::::If you don't like to properly credit and source images, don't upload them. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 08:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::And leave your database empty and wanting? Perish the thought. And I do credit and source images, I just believe that stating the obvious repeatidly is wasting time. Netherith 08:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC)